


Melting the Ice

by ME3Fan



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ME3Fan/pseuds/ME3Fan





	Melting the Ice

Ahsoka couldn't sleep as she shivered under the blankets of the medical ship. She tossed and turned under the blankets in an attempt to fall asleep, ultimately resting on her left side, facing the adjacent bed. A bed that was occupied by her fellow padawan Barriss. Barriss was lying on her back with her hands clasped on her chest, breathing softly. Ahsoka kept thinking back to the incident on the frigate, when Barriss begged her to kill her, during a brief break from the control of the brain worm. The sheer thought of killing her friend made her shiver, even more than she was now. She didn't want to wake her, but she felt that she needed to talk to her about their shared experience on the frigate.

Ahsoka got up to get out of bed before immediately recoiling upon feeling the cold floor under her feet, nevertheless she stood up and quietly walked over to Barriss's bed. "B-Barriss" she whispered a couple times before Barriss began to stir. "Barriss, about what happened on the frigate, the reason why I didn't...I-I didn't know if...I could never forgive myself if I killed you, regardless if you were being mind controlled by those, things." Barriss rolled to her side, facing Ahsoka, "You don't have to apologize, I never should have put you in that position, it was selfish on my part." Ahsoka shook her head, "You weren't selfish, I was just weak, I let my feelings for you, I mean my...my...desire to keep you safe...no, i mean...ugh I don't know," she murmured, looking for the right words. Barriss was shivering, and Ahsoka was too, as made apparent by her shaking voice, "Are you cold too?" She asked. "I...yeah, it's nothing, I just have to get back to bed," she said while turning to head back to her bunk. "No," she abruptly said as Ahsoka had turned to leave, "I mean, there's plenty of room, we could warm each other," she said as she moved over and nodded to the open space in her bed.

Ahsoka was stunned, she wanted to say yes but she didn't want to seem too eager. "Are...are you sure you don't mind?" "No" Barriss replied. She hesitated for a moment before moving to climb into Barriss's bed, pulling the blanket over the two of them. A surge of warmth passed over both of them, but neither one knew that the other felt it too. As Ahsoka snuggled up against Barriss, she felt an arm wrap around her waist as she drifted off asleep.


End file.
